


There's no place like Camelot

by anonwriter235



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Fluff, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Happy Ending, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Merlin, Lancelot knows, M/M, Morgana is good, Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, and so does percy, first try at writing, for now, merthur fluff, no beta we die like men, they are the holy trinity of protecting merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonwriter235/pseuds/anonwriter235
Summary: Merthur story set in canon, some angst but plenty of fluff too some side gwaine/percival fluff maybe eventual smut haven't decided yet probably going to be 10 to 12 chapters long...hope you enjoy!Updates roughly every other weekend :)
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter One

Jolting up from his slumber at hearing the door slam open, Arthur glared as Merlin walked in,

“Do you mind? Have you ever heard of knocking?”

“Oops sorry!” Merlin’s ears turned a bright shade of red. “I brought your breakfast,” he added hesitantly.

“Well put it on the table then and help me get dressed.” Arthur ordered as he got out of bed. 

Walking over with his clothes, Merlin reached for Arthur’s waist tugging the bottom of his sleep tunic up. Arthur breathed in and lifted his arms up trying not to look at Merlin’s face when they was so close. That would be awkward. 

Arthur closed his eyes trying to relax whilst Merlin’s nimble fingers tied up the laces of the red tunic he was to wear when meeting the Lady Amara of Torlin. They were supposed to be arriving in Camelot today and he knew his father wanted him to make an impression.

Merlin eyed the prince, “Are you alright, Sire? You seem a bit ...tense?”

Arthur huffed, “Well, Merlin, some of us actually have responsibilities, you know? Those things that cause stress and put you under pressure because they have to be done ...oh wait you wouldn’t know because you completely ignore all of yours.” He looked away feeling slightly guilty for unloading on his newly appointed manservant. Shrugging his shoulders, he convinced himself that what he said was true anyway so he didn’t need to apologise. 

Merlin just narrowed his eyes and said, “Well, I would say you’re clearly in a bad mood but I’ve figured out that being completely unlikeable is you’re most accomplished of skills so never mind.” 

Arthur tried to hold in his grin but he couldn’t help the astonished half laugh the pushed it’s way out. 

“You can’t speak to me like that,” he replied, smirking. 

Merlin took a breath to respond – no doubt with something even more snarky and improper – but there was a knock at the door.

“See Merlin – that’s how you do it!” Arthur jested.

Merlin rolled his eyes fondly as Arthur shouted towards the door, “Enter!” 

Leon stepped into the room, “They’re here, Sire, you need to come down to greet them.”

Arthur nodded and much to Merlin’s dismay looked over his shoulder saying, “ Come on then Merlin!”

Merlin groaned and asked, “Why do I have to meet them?”

When no response came, he gave up and followed them to the castle entrance.

~

“Ah! Arthur, finally.” Uther shouted. Arthur quickly took his place beside him, “You had better turn on the charm, a marriage alliance with the Lady Amara would be very beneficial for Camelot.” 

Arthur stayed silent instead of reminding his father that he wanted to marry for love, the last time he did hadn’t gone too well.

“King Uther! How good to see you again, you’ve met my wife, the Lady Meridith, and may I present my daughter, Lady Amara.” 

“It’s my pleasure Lord Dawain, welcome to Camelot, I trust you will have a wonderful time here and we can continue to grow the bond between Camelot and Torlin.” Uther replied jovially, “May I present the Lady Morgana, and my son, Prince Arthur,”

Lord Dawain kissed Morgana’s hand while she held back a grimace. Reaching out to shake Arthur’s hand, he smiled, “Of course, Arthur, I’ve heard you are the finest knight Camelot has ever seen – apart from maybe your father of course!” 

Arthur gave a small laugh, “You’re too kind. I hope the three of you will enjoy you’re stay here.”

“And I’m sure you’ll get on well with Amara!”

Arthur’s smile grew tight, “Certainly.”

~

“Merlin!” Arthur bellowed from his chambers. “Where is that –“

“Right here Sire!” Merlin chirped skipping through the door. Walking up to Arthur, he started to untie his tunic, and grabbed the chainmail sat in the corner. 

“When was the last time you polished that?”

“Erm, yesterday?”

“Are you asking me or telling me? It looks dull. I’m supposed to be impressing Lady Amara.”

“I thought you wanted to marry for love?”

“Yes well at this rate I won’t have a choice.”

“What do you mean?” 

“He keeps pushing me, the whole council are pushing for me to be married off!” 

“Why you’re not that old?” 

“Gee thanks Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Haha, sorry.” 

Their banter settled down as Merlin finished up dressing him for training. They walked down to the armoury where they saw Gwaine and Percival laughing near the door. 

“Hey Merlin!” Gwaine shouted.

“Nice to see you too Sir Gwaine.” Arthur said grumpily.

Gwaine raised his eyebrow at Merlin and mumbled, “ What crawled up his arse and died?” Merlin and Percival snickered.

When strolling out behind them, Merlin saw Morgana and the Lady Amara sat to watch their training with Gwen stood beside them and made his way over.

Morgana noticed him walking towards them first, “Merlin, how have you been? I hope Arthur hasn’t been working you too hard,” 

“Good morning my Lady, you know Arthur always likes to keep me busy,” he replied jokingly.

“He’s very strong isn’t he,” Lady Amara commented on Arthur, ignoring Merlin’s presence completely.

“Ha! He’s just showing off,” Morgana laughed.

As Merlin watched Arthur sparring with Leon, Lancelot began to walk towards them, “Gwen! Sir Lancelot’s coming over!” Morgana giggled.

“Why would he come over to your servant?” Lady Amara asked.

“Guinevere,” Lancelot began before anyone answered Lady Amara.

“I was hoping you would do me the honour of allowing me to wear your favour for the up coming tournament.”

Guinevere blushed, “Of course, I will.”

Lancelot grinned, “Thank you Guinevere.” He bowed before them, “Lady Morgana, Lady Amara.” He sent Merlin a giddy look before nodding to him, “Merlin,” and turning to walk back to the training field.

Merlin observed Arthur now fighting a new recruit, he noticed again how tense Arthur seemed to be. He was staring so intensely he didn’t see Gwaine come up behind him. 

“Draw a picture of him, it will last longer,” he said smirking.

Merlin jumped, “Oh! Gwaine, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Not what, but who? Princess is a fit bloke, I don’t blame you,” 

“What?! Why –“ Merlin spluttered, “I wasn’t looking at the prince, at Arthur?! He’s a prat.”

Gwaine chuckled, “Okay Merlin, whatever you say... But just know I wouldn’t judge you for it, if you were looking at him.”

“Well I wasn’t.”

“Okay mate,” Gwaine replied with a cheesy grin.

~

Later that day, Arthur called Merlin over from where he was sat next to his father at the banquet held in their guests honour. 

“Who’s that man who keeps looking at you?”

“The one in the green doublet?”

“Yes,”

“I think he’s the Lord Dawain’s advisor, Sire,”

“Is he bothering you?” 

“I’m not a damsel in distress who needs to be rescued, my lord,” 

Arthur bristled at the way Merlin was capable of making, “My lord,” sound like, “Scumbag.”

Just as Arthur was about to reply that same man called Merlin over for more wine. Watching Arthur pull a face of disgust, Morgana spoke up, “What’s got into you? Who are glaring at?”

Arthur turned towards her, “Nothing. No-one. It doesn’t matter.” He turned away.

Unfortunately on the other side of him, was his father, “So Arthur, how are things going with the Lady Amara, I’ve heard she is enchanted by you.”

“I’ve barely spoke to her father, I have been preparing for the tournament next week.”

Uther let out a disappointed sigh but Arthur was used to those by the age of twelve so he didn’t react to it.

Arthur looked over to Merlin and his eyes went wide, his pulse quickening. Merlin’s face was stuck in a grimace and Arthur’s brain was moving at a hundred miles per hour, “How dare he put his hands on my Merlin!” He thought to himself. Arthur did a double take as he realised what had just gone through his mind. Merlin wasn’t his. And he had no right to think it. And Morgana was giving him a strange look, luckily his father hadn’t noticed his unbecoming facial expressions. He wiped a hand across his face in frustration.

~

The next day his father had summoned him to the throne room before Merlin had even brought him breakfast. In fact Merlin hadn't shown up at that morning, and he wasn’t happy about it.

“Yes father, you summoned me?” Arthur spoke politely as he approached the King. 

“Yes Arthur, I hope you had a good evening at the banquet, I’ve arranged a picnic for you and the Lady Amara hopefully you can get to know each other a bit more.” Uther smiled cunningly.

“Father, I have training today, I can’t go on a picnic if I want to win the tournament next week.”

Uther snapped, “Arthur! You will entertain the Lady Amara and you will charm her, you’re silly idea of marrying for love is selfish and entirely inappropriate for a man who needs to put his Kingdom first! I was hoping you would have grown out of these childish fantasies by now. Yet another way in which you have disappointed me. Each day I grow more worried that you are nowhere near ready to be a king.”

Arthur felt his eyes sting with tears at the scolding, but he quickly willed them away as he knew that would aggravate his father even more.

“Sorry father, yes father.” Arthur gritted out, through his swiftly closing up throat. He turned away and stalked back up to his chambers, praying Merlin was still a no-show so he didn’t have to face him like this.

Of course the universe must have heard his prayer and laughed in his face at it. As he opened his chamber door, Merlin’s back was the first thing he saw. He quickly inhaled and tried to school his facial expression before Merlin turned around.

“Oh Sire, hi,”

“Merlin, where were you this morning?”

“This morning?”

“Yes! You’re supposed to bring me breakfast and dress me, everyday!” 

“Oh I was collecting herbs for Gaius, I will tell him I can’t do it in the mornings anymore,”

“Yes you tell him that.” Arthur was tired and stressed, but duty called. “You need to dress me for a picnic,”

“Are we going on a picnic Sire?”

“I am, you’re not. Well, actually you are coming but you’re not partaking in the picnic, you can just stand off to the side or something.”

“Wow sounds fun, can’t wait!” Merlin dead-panned

“Just dress me properly please, I had to do it myself this morning because someone was shirking his duties like usual,” Arthur huffed.

“Heaven forbid you actually have to do something for yourself for once.” Merlin muttered just loud enough for Arthur to catch.

“Merlin!” Arthur grabbed his glove off the desk and whacked Merlin round the back of the head with it. 

“Ow!” Merlin winced, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Trust me I want it to be over more than anyone,” Arthur sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback, any thoughts are welcome!


	2. Chapter Two

Readying the horses, Merlin was fiddling about with the saddle.

“Hey Merlin, have you seen Gwaine at all this morning?” Percy approached him.

“Erm nope,” Merlin replied hastily, “Perhaps he’s been in the tavern?”

“Nah that was the first place I looked,” Percy chuckled.

“Oh Arthur!” A shrill voice rang through the courtyard.

Merlin and Percy turned to see the Lady Amara wilting in Arthur’s arms. Arthur looked at the two of them like a cry for help.

Merlin rushed over, “Is everything alright, my lady? Do we need to take you to Gaius?”

“Ugh no,” she pushed out of Merlin’s reach, and consequently away from Arthur, who looked relieved; “I think I just tripped, I will be perfectly able to attend our picnic,” she said dreamily gazing into Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur quickly looked away, towards Merlin, “Right well, we best get going then.”

~

Merlin followed behind the two nobles on horse back as they made their way to a clearing in the forest. He felt Arthur glancing back at him every few seconds but didn't make much of it, he knew the prince wasn't the best at social interaction or making new friends.

Jumping down from his horse, he started to grab the bags and set them up facing the nearby lake.

“Oh no we don’t want to face the lake, do we Arthur? Set up over here near this tree,” the Lady Amara demanded.

Merlin watched Arthur’s reaction: he rolled his eyes and started to help pick up the food to bring it over to where she wanted.

Merlin sighed tiredly as he settled the blanket in the selected spot and then walked over to sit behind the trees as to not intrude too much on their conversation.

“So Arthur, do you think about the future often?” Lady Amara asked whilst flicking her long chocolate curls over her shoulder.

“Erm no, not really,” Arthur replied awkwardly.

“You must dream of the day you will be king, and have a queen and the kingdom to rule as it is rightly yours,” Amara pushed.

“I, well, I think it will be a lot of responsibility and... I want to be fully ready for it, when it comes.” Arthur looked over to where Merlin was sat but he was turned to face the other way. He shot Amara a fake smile that he hoped was “charming” enough.

“But you will be! I mean you’re just like your father: strong, fearless, brutal. You’ve led crusades against the druids and put them in their place haven’t you? You will be a natural leader Arthur, I just know it,” she giggled coyly.

Merlin sat far from the couple, checking every now and then that Arthur was too preoccupied with his attempts at courting the Lady to notice him. He slowly moved his hand over the grass beside him, a small breeze followed. Feeling braver, he double checked over his shoulder; closing his eyes, he conjured a white stallion from the wind, with a knight guiding it’s reigns.

“Merlin!”

His eyes shot opened and he inhaled sharply, he turned to see Arthur had already started packing the picnic away, “I shouted you three times you clotpole – we’re going back to Camelot,”

“Hey! That’s my word,” Merlin responded shakily, relief filling his lungs as it became clear his little secret had not been exposed.

“What was so important behind that tree anyway?” Moving closer, Arthur lowered his voice, whispering sternly, “Don’t leave me alone with her again, that’s an order.”

Merlin was confused as the Lady Amara was still smiling as if her date hadn’t just abandoned their picnic. But he finished attaching the bag to his horse and rode a bit closer to Arthur on the way home.

~

Arriving back in Camelot, Arthur left the horses for a servant to attend to and rushed off up to his chambers, Merlin wanted to follow but he heard a whispered shout, “Merlin! Hey, Merlin!”

He turned back to see Gwaine stood against the wall of the castle. He began walking over and Gwaine pulled him in and up against the wall. “Did you have fun this morning?”

“You know I did, but we can’t do mornings anymore, Arthur had a go at me for not waking him up this morning.”

“Ugh of course he did,” Gwaine scorned, “We should do the afternoon then, I was almost late for training today, it was a good thing princess wasn't there.”

“Yeah okay we can meet tomorrow in the armoury after you train tomorrow then.”

With that he pulled away from Gwaine’s grasp and jumped up the castle steps to go see Arthur.

He got down the first corridor before he was stopped in his tracks, “Ah Merlin!”

Merlin felt hands grab his shoulders and looked up to see the advisor from yesterday smiling creepily down at him.

“Can I help you?” He responded politely.

“I was wondering if you could help me, I can’t find my chambers, I am quite lost.”

“Oh, erm of course, I can show you. It’s just this way,”

Placing his hand around Merlin’s back, the older advisor pressed their sides together as they walked, Merlin could feel the guys breath on his face.

It was a long walk, but finally they turned the corner to his guest chambers near Lord Dawain’s, “Hear we are, my lord,”

“Oh there’s no need for formalities Merlin," He squeezes Merlin's waist, "No, I think you and me are going to become good friends aren’t we?”

Merlin just stared at him, perplexed. Luckily it was that moment, Lord Dawain came out of his chambers.

“Ah, Lord Peter! Just the man I was looking for. We have a council meeting to attend with King Uther very shortly. Come,”

With that, he reluctantly freed Merlin and joined his superior in walking towards the council chambers. Merlin sighed thanking the heavens that was over.

~

Arthur stormed into his chambers and was about to fall on to the bed when he noticed out the window two figures hiding in a corner of the courtyard, his nostrils flared when he saw Merlin’s face and what looked like Gwaine with his arm on the wall near Merlin’s head. After his failed date with the Lady Amara, his manservant who should have been there to serve him at that moment (and only him), dallying with his knight was just what he needed.

Arthur flung himself into his bed and felt like crying. Not only had he felt insulted by the Lady Amara’s lack of care for the people but the way she had compared him to his father like that irked him. He looked up to his father so much, but the ruthlessness was something he thought he could do differently when he took the throne even if that made seem weak. And now at some point he has to face his father and tell him that he can’t marry her. He buried his head in to the pillow, bracing himself for the stupid council meeting where he wouldn't even be able to get a word in edgeways.

~

Finally getting to Arthur’s bedrooms uninterrupted, Merlin frowned when he realised Arthur wasn’t here. Determined to wait for him and find out what happened earlier, he decided to get on with those pesky things Arthur keeps going on about... Chores.

After what must have been at least an hour, he heard the door handle turn.

“Arthur! You’re back,” Merlin cheered, trying to lighten the mood at the sight of Arthur’s dreary expression.

“Well observed.” Arthur said dryly.

“Let’s get you dressed for dinner.” Merlin moved towards him and began leaving those little touches that made Arthur’s chest flutter as he got him changed into more regal attire for the private dinner between the nobility of Camelot and Torlin.

For the first time that day, Arthur allowed himself to lean into Merlin’s fingertips and relax. There was something itching at the surface of his brain though, that he couldn’t seem to shake off,

“What were you saying to Sir Gwaine?”

Merlin’s breath hitched, “What?”

“Earlier, I saw you two talking in the courtyard.”

“Oh erm, we were just... Discussing the tournament next week! Sir Gwaine is very excited for his first tournament in Camelot but I warned him that he would have tough competition.” Merlin improvised.

“Hmm,” Arthur felt that Merlin was trying to hide something from him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. Deciding to leave it for now, he felt Merlin’s hands press on to his shoulders firmly.

“There we go, you’re ready,”

“Am I?” Arthur didn't feel ready.

Merlin looked puzzled, “Are you okay, Arthur? You know I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s troubling you,”

“You can’t help me anyway!” Arthur groaned, pouting at Merlin for second longer than was reasonable and then walked out of the room.

Merlin sighed, following his master to serve the families during their dinner.

~

Uther leaned back in his chair and addressed his guests, “So Lord Dawain, I trust you’re first night in Camelot was pleasant?”

“Yes Your Majesty, it was splendid. The Lady Amara has been enraptured by Camelot.” Morgana snorted at the clear ass-kissing that was happening before her.

Uther shot her a stern look, “Excellent. I trust Arthur has been taking care of you Lady Amara,”

“Oh yes, we had a wonderful picnic earlier this afternoon, I’m not surprised he is the most sought after bachelor in the Kingdom.”

Merlin saw Arthur’s face twist into embarrassment and frustration. He went to go refill his wine brushing an arm on his back. Just to let him know, ‘I’m here.’

Uther continued, “Yes well, Arthur has been telling me of your beauty and intellect, the two of you would make a fine –“

“Father!” Angered by the blatant lie, Arthur stood up but tried to backtrack, taking a deep breath, “I deeply apologise to the Lord and Lady of Torlin, and Lady Amara. I am not feeling fully well. I should retire for the night.”

With that, he walked out of the dinner and up to his chambers. Morgana looked back at Merlin and he passed the wine jug over to Gwen.

Time to talk to Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't update again until next weekend, let me know what you think! Comments are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter Three

Hearing the creak of his door open, Arthur lifted his head to see who it was, even though he already knew who it would be.

"Arthur? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Arthur mumbled his voice muffled by the pillows.

He felt the bed sink down a bit, and a hand come to rest on his shoulder. 

"Arthur." 

"Merlin."

"I don't think your father would really want you to be unhappy. I'm sure if you take the time to -"

Arthur turned to face him, "Well then you clearly don't know my father!"

Merlin's breath stuttered and Arthur cursed himself: he had to stop shouting at Merlin. The wince that always followed combined with the "kicked puppy" look that overcame the man's face felt like a bucket of ice, cold guilt being dumped over him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... To say it like that." He apologised sheepishly.

"It's okay, I know how much this distresses you," Merlin said carefully, "I just, I miss you a bit Arthur. You're not... You're letting this bring you down so much. You've been a lot harsher on the Knights in training," 

Arthur narrowed his eyes confused, 

"Gwaine told me and Lance agreed." Merlin clarified.

Arthur let out a breath and nodded, falling back onto bed staring at the ceiling. With one last squeeze to his shoulder, Merlin got up to leave, "Goodnight Arthur."

"Merlin,"

Merlin turns back to look at him,

"Thanks."

Merlin smiled before leaving the room.

~

The next morning, Arthur banged his head against the head board when he heard the door smash against the wall, 

"Rise and shine!"

"Ow!... Merlin," Arthur growled, "Are you ever going to learn show some respect to you Prince?"

"Erm, no probably not," Merlin responded with a cheeky grin.

Arthur shook his head and reluctantly clambered out of his bed, "No herbs to gather for Gaius this morning then?"

Merlin fidgeted with his fingers, "No, not today."

On completing their usual routine, Arthur sat to eat his breakfast before he was required in another meeting with Lord Dawain to continue negotiating a stronger treaty even though he was never given chance to speak between the council and his father. 

Merlin left his chambers immediately which felt unusual, as when Arthur had been having down days he always seemed to know and stay close: in his chambers or just by his side when he had duties to attend to. Arthur tried not to feel too disappointed by Merlin's absence.

~

As Arthur was stuck in a meeting, the Knights' training descended into chaos almost immediately even with Leon trying to take charge he didn't have the same intimidation power as King Uther's son especially amongst the newer knights. Gwaine was quick to try and sneak away to find Merlin.

"Gwaine, where are you going?" Percival breathed from behind him reaching for his wrist and clutching on to it.

"Oh, Percy, I was just going to look for Merlin."

"Oh, what for?" Percy asked with an icy dread spreading through his chest.

"Well, why don't you come with me and I'll show you," Gwaine said with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"What? Err, I don't think we're supposed to leave tr-"

"C'mon Percy! Live a little, let's go while Leon's not looking," Gwaine pulled him forward from his wrist where Percy was yet to let go of and stumbled after him.

Leon watched the two men retreating and turned to Lancelot, "Do you have any idea what mischief those two are getting up to?"

Lancelot chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Leon, "They've been spending a lot of time together recently... Live and let live I always say."

Leon blushed furiously and stuttered, "I, I... That's not..." Looking everywhere but Lancelot he took a deep breath, "Right... Training's over for today!" He shouted to the few remaining knights who had hung around the field. 

"I am going to speak to Arthur." Leon told Lance, who just nodded trying not to laugh at the knight's reaction to the day's shambles.  
  
Swiftly making his way over to the ladies' bench, he softly took hold of Gwen's hand lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

"Good morning Guinevere," Turning to the noblewomen, "Lady Morgana, Lady Amara, I apologise that there wasn't much training to entertain you today. When Arthur can't make it... things get a bit hectic, he is the strongest leader among us."

"Oh yes I am sure, I can't wait for our engagement." Lady Amara stated dreamily.

Morgana looked at her with a confused expression, "I didn't know Arthur was planning a proposal." 

"Oh, well it's only a matter of time, obviously," she insisted.

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned to Lance, "How are you doing Sir Lancelot? Looking forward to the tournament? And showing off your favour?"

Lance noticed Gwen's blush and look to Morgana trying to communicate her embarrassment, but he smiled in response and said, "Of course my lady, it will be privilege to wear your beautiful maid's favour. I only hope I will honour it with a worthy performance."

"I am certain you will Lancelot," Gwen's eyes shone with pride that made Lance's heart feel full.

Giving Gwen's hand a gentle squeeze, he turned to leave but then looked back, "Perhaps you could meet me when I've had chance to change and we can..." he trailed off trying to find an appropriate excuse to spend time with Gwen, "... I actually have some armour that needs mending. Maybe I could show you later and you could help me with it." 

He tried to convey the real meaning behind his request and breathed a sigh of relief when Gwen responded with, "Oh of course," Looking to Morgana who nodded eagerly, she smiled, "I will come find you after lunch then."

With an skip in his step, Lance walked in the same direction as Leon to change out of his armour.

~

"Arthur, my lord!" Lady Amara hounded him immediately after his meeting, "I was very disappointed not to see you at training this morning, although I know you have many important things to attend to. I was wondering if we could go for a ride today, our picnic felt so short - hardly enough time for us to get to know each other properly." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Actually, I am very busy, there's lots of w-"

"Arthur can be cleared of all responsibilities for today," Uther declared as he came round the corner to see the couple in discussion, "I am sure we won't miss you for one afternoon Arthur. Go have fun, you work so hard." Uther had a hardness in his eyes to make it clear this was a order not an option.

"I really should go check on how the Knights got on in their training." Arthur said tightly.

"I will ensure Leon gives us a full report to save you the trouble. Go cool off with the Lady Amara. I know the life of a prince can be lonely Arthur, but it needn't be, the Lady Amara wants to aid you with that. Let her."

Arthur resigned himself to an afternoon of frustration when all he really wanted to do was rant to Merlin and make fun of those snooty lords together like they usually would after a council meeting.

Speaking of, "Where's Merlin?" Arthur thought to himself. Usually, he would be waiting in Arthur's chambers for him after a meeting because he knew how awful they were. Arthur felt increasingly disgruntled by Merlin's unusual lack of attention to his everyday emotional needs. Not that Arthur would ever voice those needs because that voice in his head (that sounded suspiciously like his father) reminded him that he couldn't ever look weak in front a servant.

Unable to find the man in question, is anger grew as he made his way to the stables asking everyone he came across if they had seen him.

"Leon!"

"Oh Sire, I was just looking for you. Training today was a sham-"

"Leon, where the hell is Merlin?!"

Leon hesitated, "I... I actually haven't seen him all morning, Sire."

Arthur huffed, "When you find him, tell him he's going straight to stocks for completely abandoning his duty to his prince!"

Arthur stormed away to the horses where Lady Amara was waiting and they rode out of Camelot side by side.

~

Tugging Percy behind him, Gwaine ran round the corner towards the guest chambers when he couldn't find him elsewhere. 

"Ayy Merlin!" Gwaine called, schooling his devious expression at the sight of the Lord Dawain's advisor. He put on his best snobby accent, "I do apologise Lord... Peter? Is it? But the Price Arthur has requested his manservant's immediate presence."

Merlin whole body sagged with relief against the wall where it looked like the advisor had him trapped.

The old man's head snapped up, "Well isn't there someone else who can attend to his duties, we are in the middle of something here." He smiled pleasantly clearly trying to hide Merlin's discomfort.

"Nope, it has to be Merlin, he made that very clear." Gwaine pulled him to safety behind Percival and nudged them both to started walking in the opposite direction.

"What's going on with Arthur?" Merlin asked seriously.

"Oh nothing, I just used that as an excuse to get you out of there... Training finished early so we're going now." Gwaine brushed off his concerns.

"Where exactly are we going?" Percy interjected.

"Oh is Percy coming with us?"

"Yeah, if you trust him enough?" Gwaine glanced at Merlin and back at Percy.

"Yes, of course," Merlin smiled, "It will be good to have some variety."

"Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't proof-read this let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> I'll try to update again at the weekend, comments are appreciated - let me know what you think of the story and if you like where it's heading :)
> 
> Let me know how the length feels, would you prefer longer/shorter etc!


	4. Chapter Four

Staring out at the lake, Arthur zoned out of the current conversation he was having was having with the Lady Amara. He still hadn't forgiven Merlin for ditching him in all his recent times of need. Not that he needed Merlin. Obviously.

"Arthur... Arthur!"

He jumped out of his stupor, "Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh, of course. You have so much to think about, so much responsibility on your shoulders. I can imagine how difficult it must be for a young prince with all the pressure. Maybe it would be helpful if you have someone to share the burden don't you think?" Lady Amara asked sweetly.

Arthur knew what she was insinuating but he just couldn't play along, "Yes, I'm sure, but I can't show weakness. I must show the people that they have a worthy prince how can handle the responsibility of the future of Camelot alone."

"Well, I don't think anyone would begrudge you the need to share the burden with...a wife." She lifted a hand to his chin, causing him to actually look at her for the first time that day. Arthur tensed as a strange stirring began to blossom in his chest as she guided his face closer toward hers. His eyes fluttered and he felt warm all over as her breath fanned across his face.

"EY AMAS UUN SERAKAY"

Suddenly, the world felt ice cold and Arthur's vision went blurry. He turned to face the intruders and saw a mop of black hair before a bolt of blue light hit the man's chest and he fell. Looking to where the strike came from Arthur saw the Lady Amara running into the forest...was that a tail coming from under her dress. He felt his body his the grass and gradually his senses returned to him.

Seeing Percy and Gwaine tending to an unconscious Merlin brought back his confusion, "What are they doing here?" He thought to himself. 

"Gwaine. Is...is he alright? What just happened?"

"I don't know we should get him back to Gaius but we don't have horses."

"Me and..." He trailed off not knowing what to call Lady Amara now it was very clear she was no Lady. "We have two horses. I could take him on Boudecia, and you and Percy could share Llamrei?"

Gwaine looked suspicious, "You'd entrust us with your favourite horse?"

"He's bigger and stronger, Boudecia wouldn't hold both of you. And she's gentler, she will be be easier to keep at a slow pace, I don't want to hurt him further."

After his explanation, they silently co-ordinated lifting Merlin onto the smaller horse and Arthur hopped up sitting behind him. He manouvered Merlin's head so that his neck wasn't bent awkwardly and he could feel Merlin's face resting against the bare skin of his neck.

"Are you ready?" 

Gwaine made him jumped. 

"Yes, let's go," Arthur squeezed his legs against Boudecia and lightly guided her back to the path. "What were you guys doing here anyway?" He said, confused as he tried to piece together what happened.

Gwaine and Percy looked to eachother. It was only on closer inspection that Arthur noticed how Percy's hand were resting on Gwaine's hips. He felt himself flush at the display of affection and swiftly looked away.

"Erm we were just...coming to find you! Merlin realised you'd gone for a picnic and thought you would require his services but we didn't want to make his way out here on his own because...well you know Merlin, he would probably get lost or kidnapped by bandits or something."

"Well that's a fair point." Arthur kept an arm around Merlin's waist to steady him and was Keep the pace slow so as not to jostle Merlin too much.

"Hey, how about we ride ahead and let Gaius know what's happened, we can also tell the king about Lady Amara. Although I'm not sure I want to be in the room when he confronts Lord Dawain." Gwaine suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Be careful, we don't know where she went, she might still be around somewhere."

"We'll look out for each other." Percy spoke with an unusual softness.

With that, they trotted ahead and Arthur watched them pick up the pace until they were hidden by the trees.

~

Gwaine and Percy arrived in Camelot to anxious faces as guards around saw them on Arthur's horse.

Morgana and Uther came rushing down the steps, "Why do you have Arthur's horse, what has happened?"

"There is no need to worry, Your Majesty, Arthur is fine thanks to his manservant's bravery. He is riding back on Boudecia with Merlin who last we saw was still unconscious." Gwaine looked to Gaius apologetically, "Although we didn't see everything as we were just patrolling, it appears his Highness' picnic with the Lady Amara did not quite go to plan," Gwaine was eyed by Leon who knew the patrolling thing was bullshit. He also saw that Lord Dawain had come to see what the commotion was about but he couldn't say more in front of him, "In fact my lord, I think it best the events of the day be discussed in private when Arthur returns."

Uther saw the knight's shifty looks towards Lord Dawain and sensed that he was holding back information in front of the outsider. 

"Very well. I suggest you brief Leon as Arthur's second in command on those events and when Arthur arrives I will meet with him to discuss."

"Where is Amara?" Lord Dawain gulped out.

"We are unsure," Percy took the lead, "It is best not to draw any conclusions yet. When Prince Arthur returns we can discuss everything but we don't have the necessary information."

Gwaine quickly made his way to Gaius whilst Percy went to tell Leon about the Lady Amara and Merlin's injury.

"Gaius you have to get set up to tend to Merlin he was hit with a blue light that came straight from Amara's hand!" Gwaine whispered urgently, "We checked he was still breathing and his pulse was there but it felt weak. Hopefully, Arthur will get here with him soon."

"Okay, bring him straight to my chambers when they get back." Gaius responded sternly.

"I will Gaius."

~

Arthur steadily entered the courtyard, holding Merlin close to his chest.

"Arthur!" He saw Lancelot and Gwen rushing over to help get Merlin down. He tried not to show the twinge of sadness that spiked through his chest at seeing Merlin in Lance's arms. He hopped down himself and was instantly distracted by his father, 

"Arthur! You must tell me what happened immediately,"

"Where's Amara?" He heard from Lord Dawain.

He started to feel dizzy and saw Gwaine come over to help Lancelot.

"Get him to Gaius immediately." He ordered them, "Father, I have to see to Merlin, he is badly injured."

"Forget that servant! It was very noble of you to bring him back at all but now you're coming with me to explain what the hell has happened with the Lady Amara."

"Father-"

"Arthur." Uther ended the conversation with his infamous "do it now" voice.

Arthur gave one last look to where Lance and Gwaine had started to carry Merlin across the courtyard, Gwen following them clearly worried about her friend.

Then he turned and followed his father trying to make sense of the day in his own head before he has to explain out loud to the rest of the court.

~

"Arthur, what happened? Where is Amara?"

Surprisingly, Arthur was not in front of the court. He was in his father's private chambers, with Leon, and Lord Geoffrey - the King's primary advisor.

Arthur took a deep breath and began to recount what he could remember,

"We rode out to a clearing for our date," he tried not to grimace at the word, "And she was in the middle of saying something and then all of a sudden there was shouting and she stood up and shot a blue light out of her hand. And when I looked back I saw Merlin in a heap with Gwaine and Percy around him. Then she ran away. She looked like she was changing."

"Changing?" Uther asked quietly.

"Like, she started to look different. Like as if she wasn't really human."

A heavy silence settled over them at Arthur's words. 

"Sorcery has been outlawed in Torlin for as long as it has been in Camelot, it can't be..."  
Uther trailed off.

Lord Geoffrey spoke for the first time, "There have been rumours of druid camps being raided by other sorcerers for knowledge and spells. Perhaps these are more than just rumours - perhaps these sorcerers are trying to sneak in by disguising themselves as our friends."

"Or perhaps it is the druids themselves. They have been enemies of both Torlin and Camelot for a long time now. Perhaps they knew this meeting was happening and chose to kill two birds with one stone." Uther replied, "Leon, did those two knights tell you anything else worth mentioning?"

"Uh not really My Lord, he confirmed what Arthur saw, that is that the Lady Amara did not appear human as she ...or it...ran away into the woods. They had taken it upon themselves to patrol the citadel's perimeter after training this morning, and saw Merlin out collecting herbs for Gaius. Then they heard someone shout in a strange language and ran to the clearing. Arthur already told you what happened next."

"Father I really should go see to Merlin, he may have saved my life today we don't know what the Lady Amara - or whoever it was - would have done if they hadn't come to us."

"Very well. You are dismissed. Geoffrey we need to figure out how to bring this up with Lord Dawain."

With that, Arthur walked straight out with Leon in tow intending to go straight to Merlin.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's the next chapter might be a two week wait for the next one but let me know what you're thinking of it so far ... Do you want to see more fluff? More plot? I'm planning a very slow burn but hopefully you'll stick with me... :)
> 
> Also this is not edited/beta'd so sorry if there are any errors


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very Gwaine/Percy heavy sorry but I just got carried away!
> 
> And their relationship will progress faster than Merlin/Arthur because I need some fluff but I want merthur to be more slow burn because I think that's more realistic to the way their relationship developed in canon.
> 
> Once again this isn't beta'd I apologise for any mistakes!

"Arthur!" 

Arthur turned to see Morgana catching up to him, "What happened? Is Merlin okay?"

"It is my hope, I was just going to check on him now."

"I'll come with you,"

Arthur sighed, he didn't know why but for some reason he didn't want her to join them, it was bad enough that Leon would be there. He knew most people in the castle liked Merlin. But that didn't mean they should crowd him when he needs to rest. And given Merlin was his manservant he really felt that he should have priority to see him first.

Eventually the trio found there way to the physician's chambers.  
  
"Guinevere,"

"Oh, my lord, my lady. Gaius asked me to watch Merlin whilst he went out to look for some rare herbs to make a tonic that might help... I hope you don't mind my absence, my lady."

"Of course not Gwen, I can manage on my own for however long Merlin needs your attention."

"How is he?" Arthur asked with trepidation.

"Gaius found these lines on his chest."

Arthur moved closer, and pulled the laces of Merlin's thin tunic loose.

There were sounds of shock around him as he dragged his eyes over sharp electric blue lines shooting up and down Merlin's chest.

Arthur gulped and Morgana said, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think so, Gaius said his body needs to rest."

Arthur jumps in, "Right well... I have nothing else to do at the minute so I will relieve you Guinevere and wait until Gaius returns."

Everyone turned to look at him as if he had grown another head.

Leon was the first to respond, "Okay then, sire." He and Morgana shared a look of suspicion at his new found care for his manservant. 

The door opened to Lancelot, "Oh, I didn't realise you were all in here, Guinevere, I was wondering if you were free?" He said with a blush creeping down his neck.

Gwen looked around, "Errh yes! I believe I am... free. If you have everything under control here, Sire?" She looked at Arthur awkwardly.

"Yes Guinevere, please feel free to go. I'll have someone alert Gaius if anything changes."

With that, Lance and Gwen left along with Morgana and Leon all wondering what exactly had come over Arthur.

~

"Percy!" Gwaine slurred drunkenly on his way home from the tavern.

"Gwaine, how are you?" Percy tried not to laugh at the knight as he stumbled over thin air.

"Not too bad. I was wond'rin' if you 'ave a favour fo' next week?"

"Haha, no I do not have any favours." Percy chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh...good." 

"Good?" Percy raised his eyebrows and slung his arm around Gwaine's waist to stop him from swaying. "Come on, let's get you home." He shook his head fondly at the other man.

"I really like you Percy." Gwaine blurted out as he let his body weight lean against Percy's chest.

"Well that's good. Because I really like you too." Percy flushed and wondered if Gwaine would remember this conversation the next day.

Percy waddled with Gwaine's weight against him towards the Knight's chambers nodding to the guards on the way. 

"Here we go. Do you have your keys?"

"I...err," Gwaine looked around himself and then back at Percy with a grin.

"Right... Looks like you're coming to mine then." Percy sighed, 'This man will be the death of me,' he thought to himself.

Percy coaxed Gwaine to walk himself for a few minutes as they got to his chambers. He took out his keys and nudged Gwaine through the door.

"Do I get 'o sleep in ya bed then?" Gwaine asked with a wink.

Percy huffed in response.

"You can sleep in there wi' me," Gwaine put his hands on Percy's chest, "I have always wanted a piece of you."

"I...what?" Percy breathed, confused and frustrated.

"You 'eard me Percy, I fancy you..." He stroked a finger down Percy's cheek and then lightly brushed his thumb over the taller man's bottom lip.

Percy inhaled sharply and pushed Gwaine off. "Gwaine. C'mon just go to sleep."

Gwaine's stomach dropped, "Why am I here? Why did ya bring me 'ere if you don't wanna bang me?" Gwaine asked incredulously.

Percy's brow furrowed, "Gwaine, I just wanted to make sure you're safe. That's all I ever want to do... You know, I didn't want you to end up suffocating on your own sick. I've heard that happen to people before...c'mon let's just get some sleep and maybe we could talk about this more when you're sober."

Gwaine slumped down onto the bed with a look of deep contemplation but he didn't speak.

Gently handling Gwaine's legs, Percy got his shoes and socks off. He brought him some old night clothes that would be too big and he tried not to think about adorable Gwaine would look in his clothing.

"Here, you can wear these. They're probably too big but...it's all I have."

"Thank you Percival." Gwaine said lowly, sounding considerably more sober now.

Percy changed himself into some night clothes and crawled into the single bed trapping Gwaine against the wall. He was on his side trying to take up as little space as possible, keeping his hands to himself. When Gwaine realised that's what he was doing, he turned to face the wall, 'Clearly he can't even bare to touch me,' he thought bitterly, rejection pooling in his chest.

It was quite the squeeze in the single bed but a small part of Percy couldn't help but enjoy being this close to Gwaine. Even if the man might not even remember it in the morning.

~

Arthur had held Merlin's hand in his until he heard the door handle creak slightly. He moved away and stood at Merlin's feet, "Gaius," he greeted, "I sent Guinevere away to rest. His... condition doesn't seem to be detereorating but he hasn't woken up yet."

The older man raised an eyebrow at Arthur's presence, "Ah right well you've done more than enough, Sire, thank you. I will take it from here." He shooed the prince to the door.

"Gaius," Arthur swallowed, "Will he... will he okay?" 

"I will do my best, Sire."

Arthur nodded and closed the door, making his way back to his chambers for the night.

~

"Mmh...where am I?" Gwaine muttered and shifted under the weight wrapped around his waist. He soon realised that was Percy's arm. Taking a moment to appreciate how it felt to be cuddling the muse of his daydreams, he tried to remember what happened for him to end up here.

Through the headache he could picture Percy dragging through castle and then his mind helpfully provided flashes of the rejection he felt when he realised Percy was just trying to make sure he was safe. Like in a friend way. Like it was duty as a noble knight of Camelot to help out.

"Ugh...get off me would ya, I'm bein' squished," he forced out in a gruff morning voice.

Percy's eyes fluttered open, and looked straight at Gwaine holding his a gaze for a moment too long before shifting his arm and standing up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he stammered awkwardly.

Gwaine jumped up and grabbed Percy by the shoulders, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Thank you for looking after me, you know I appreciate it."

Percy bit his lip and nodded, "You're welcome, I always will."

Gwaine lifted his hand slightly and let it hover near Percy's cheek, until Percy's leaned into it and inhaled deeply.

"Come on you," Gwaine stroked a thumb over his brow, "We've got a training session to get to."

~

"Lord Peter! We have been summoned to an urgent meeting in King Uther's personal chambers we must go immediately!" Lord Dawain called to his advisor.

Lord Peter's head turned up from where he was suspiciously loitering around the door to the physician's chambers where his favourite servant was lying unconscious on a bed.

"Of course, my lord."

~

"Right, as far as I understand it, yesterday was a shambles so we are going to work twice as hard today to sort it out. We have a tournament starting in five days time! We must be ready to show that the Knights of Camelot are the best in the world. Let's go."

Arthur returned to his usual morning routine starting with training the Knights, although one difference was not having Merlin wake him and to prepare him for the day.

Trying not to let his dismay at Merlin's conditions show through he sparred with some of the newbies, going easy on them to an extent. Then he called for a water break not wanting to cause too much fatigue.

"So Lancelot, when are ya gonna pop the question with the lovely Guinevere?" Gwaine teased lightly.

"Mind your own business Gwaine, when are you gonna pop the question to your secret lover?"

Gwaine looked at him confused, and noticed at the edge of their group, the corners of Percy's mouth turned down.

"I don't know what your talking about." Gwaine said tightly.

Lance nodded back in Percy's direction with a smirk, "Sure you do, don't think you're all subtle Gwaine." 

"Lance," Gwaine warned and shook his head.

Lancelot looked between the two of them and then at the rest of the group they'd formed suddenly feeling bad for causing tension.

"Right well I think that concludes our drinks break. Percival I want you with me, the rest of you find someone who will challenge you. We need to be at our best next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please give me your feedback do you want to see less Gwaine/Percy and more Merthur? 
> 
> Are you interested in seeing any of Lance and Gwen's dynamic?
> 
> Please give me your feedback!  
> Comments are very much appreciated as always!
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be I might start aiming for a fortnightly schedule, but we will see how it goes!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in the end notes that I am thinking of doing a spin-off to this centred around Gwaine and Percy dynamic please let me know if you would read this as if nobody's interested then I might just leave it as a single story - thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he felt groggy and disoriented. He just about saw the gleam of gold leave Gaius's irises and he tried to remember what on earth was going on.

"Gaius," he said questioningly at the old man who was looking down on him with so much relief, 

"Oh Merlin. Thank goodness, it worked." 

"What? What did you do?" Merlin started to sit up and Gaius brought him some broth and a cup of water. 

"Here you need food and you're severely dehydrated." Gaius avoided the question.

"Did you use magic to heal me?" 

"Merlin, I did what I had to do. You can hardly fulfill your destiny from the heavens."

"Gaius, if anyone had seen..."

"Merlin. It had to be done and nobody is around right now."

Merlin smiled in response as his stomach growled and he realised how hungry he was.

"I will leave you to rest. I am serious, Merlin do not move from that bed, Arthur has said you are not to return to work until you are fully fit."

After giving Merlin his infamous eyebrow raise, he left the chambers with his medical bag to go tend to other patients in the citadel.

With a sigh, Merlin finished off the broth and tried to stand up, which didn't go very well. He felt dizzy instantly and as he took a step forward his foot didn't go where he wanted it too and fell to the floor.

"Merlin!" He heard the voice and vaguely registered that the door had swung open just before the shouting.

"What are you doing? Gaius said to rest. I said you don't have to work until you are ready. You're finally getting that day off you so often plead for. Come on, let's get you back in bed, you clotpole."

He felt arms gather him up and circle his waist as he tried to protest the use of his word by someone who wasn't him.

"My wo-"

"Yes, I know it's your word. But you're not exactly in any state to be fighting me on it, are you? You need to rest Merlin."

A hand was cradling his head and Merlin couldn't help to lean towards the contact. He missed the warmth as soon as Arthur moved it to run through his own hair in exasperation.

"My father has ordered a quest to confront the druids for what they did with Amara."

"Huh? What have the druids done?"

Arthur looked frustrated, "Probably nothing. Lord Geoffrey and Gaius have both said it's not the druids. But you know my father."

"Wait, back up. What actually happened to Amara? I can't really remember."

"She ran off. We don't think it was the actual Amara. She... She had a tail." Arthur was clearly trying to not laugh but Merlin burst into giggles and he couldn't help but follow.

"Right. So he wants to slaughter the druids because he thinks they...did what exactly?"

"He thinks they have kidnapped the real Amara and replaced her with some creature?" He sighed deeply, "So he wants to go on a wild goose chase to find them. Basically."

"No. That's not right. The druids are a peaceful people." Merlin looked at Arthur pleadingly, who just sighed, defeatedly, "When are we meant to leave?"

"We? Merlin, you need to rest, you're not coming."

"Of course I am. You'd be lost without me." Merlin remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Let me see your chest." Arthur said stubbornly.

"What?" 

"Come here." Arthur reached over to Merlin's tunic and pulled the laces loose so he could see the top of Merlin's upper body. He gasped when he realised that all the blue vein-like strands that had littered Merlin's chest as a reminder of the light beam he had been struck with were gone. Just the clear, pale skin and rose-coloured nipples which Arthur tried not to get distracted by.

He touched the skin where he swore they used to be and trailed his hand down.

Merlin grabbed the hand and held it for a moment, stopping him from moving further down.

Arthur swallowed heavily, "We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. My father has said any knight who has arrived in Camelot for the tournament is welcome to offer himself for the mission and that the competition will be on hold until we return."

"Right, well I will start packing a bag for you right away," Merlin tried to hop down from the bed but Arthur caught him before his knees could give out, 

"You will do no such thing. Just rest Merlin, I promise we won't leave without you if you're going throw this much of a fuss over it. But you need to rest today I will get myself ready." 

Merlin put on his best posh voice, "Oh no my lord, we couldn't possibly expect a grown man such as yourself to have to, god forbid, get yourself ready!? An outrage it would be!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the other man, "Anyone would think you enjoy spending time in the stocks," he huffed in amusement. With a softer expression he whispered, "Rest Merlin," and took his leave.

~

The door swooshed and a commanding voice rung through the Armoury, "Right. How are preparations for the search coming along?" 

Leon looked up from the map on the table, "Arthur. We have mapped out a route to where Geoffrey says the druids were last spotted."

"Okay. Thank you Leon." He said looking over the proposed path, "I have just been speaking with Geoffrey. He spoke about the potential for the druids to move quickly. We cannot fail in this mission to save Lady Amara. We must find them." He took a deep breath, "Which is why I have come up with a plan for us to split into two groups. There are more than enough of us to split and still have safety in numbers. I will follow this route with Leon, Gwaine, Percy, Lancelot, and Elyan and a new route will be followed by Sir Bedevire's team. This route will be the most likely route that the druids could take to try and evade us. You will need to be alert and vigilant. But I know I can trust you all to do what must be done should you be the ones who encounter the druids. Sir Bedevire, I will have someone show you the route you will take."

"Excellent, "Sir Bedevire punched Arthur's arm, "Those who are coming with me to the training field we must ensure you all know Camelot's signals and manoeuvres."

After a flurry of metal clanging as many knights made their way to the training ground, Arthur was left with his most trusted men.

"Right. Change of plan: we will be going to the druids. There are no rumours that the have moved or will try to flee, although I'm sure they will be wary of our arrival. But we will not go in on the attack. We will ask what they know about the Lady Amara and if they can help us track down the sorcerer's who are hiding her."

"I thought those sorcerer's were the druids?" Elyan asked carefully.

"No. Everyone knows the druids are too peaceful and too afraid of my father to provoke him like this. Speaking of my father, if he hears about this I will deny it and whoever he has heard it from will most likely be executed for spreading conspiracies about the kind."

"Glad to know you have so much trust in us Princess." Gwaine retorted.

"Do you think you would be in this room if I didn't trust you?" Arthur bit back.

"So are you sending Sir Bedevire on a wild goose chase?" Percy inquired.

"Yes."

"Excellent," Gwaine laughed.

"It's not funny. It's a serious breach of your father's trust," Leon stated, "But I'm proud of you for doing it, Arthur."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, "Everyone happy with this, if you have strong objections to disobeying the King's orders then I won't make you, but you are my best knights I will a lot better off with you than without."

"We're in." Gwaine nodded towards Percy. Arthur noticed a lingering tension between the two of them but didn't feel like this was the moment to comment on this. 

"I'm in," Lancelot followed.

""Me too." Elyan confirmed.

"I will always follow you Arthur," Leon said sincerely.

"Thank you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more merthur in this one for you, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments are appreciated a lot! Please give me your feedback on the story, it's so nice to hear what you think and inspires me to keep writing!
> 
> Let me know what you think about the pace of the story I'm planning 10-12 chapters (and maybe a spin off centred around Gwaine and Percy? Let me know if you would read that!) so it will take a bit longer before they fully get together but if you want me to speed it up a bit please let me know!


	7. Chapter Seven

"Okay... Does everyone know the plan?" Gwaine spoke in a hushed tone.

"I don't know if either of them will appreciate this..." Lance trailed off.

"Are you kidding? You see the puppy dog eyes Arthur's gets everytime Merlin isn't around. If he had got his shit together earlier then we wouldn't have to resort to this."

"Yes but we don't want to embarrass them. Merlin might get mad at us!"

"Lancelot, sweet, gentlemanly Lancelot, do you not think Merlin deserves to be happy? Did you see the way that advisor looked at him like he was a piece of meat? Arthur should be protecting him from perverts like that!"

"Gwaine keep your voice down," Percy interjected, and then followed up with a mumble, "I'm going to go check on Merlin, see if he needs help packing things."

Gwaine glanced at him with a strained face. He mourned the friendship he had with Percival before that night he got drunk and he hated that he made Percy uncomfortable. Even their friends had picked up on the tension between them. He just couldn't understand how to make it all okay again.

"I know, you're right. I just don't want to hurt Merlin in the process of trying to help," Lancelot conceded.

"We won't." Gwaine smile.

~

"Merlin?" Arthur jumped at the sight of Percy, "Oh Sir Percival, I didn't know you would be here. I came to see Merlin."

Percy unwrapped himself from Merlin's shoulders, 'Why the fuck was he holding my Merlin?' Arthur thought to himself selfishly.

"Ah Sire, I was just checking up on him-"

"I'm not a baby who needs constant supervision!" Merlin pouted.

"No but you are still recovering, Merlin." Arthur murmured softly.

Sensing the two might want to be alone, Percy saw himself out.

"We're not going to attack the druids." Arthur said quietly.

Merlin appeared confused, "Did Uther change his mind?"

Arthur laughed, "No of course not. I changed my mind. Everyone knows it wasn't the druids so we are going to go there and instead of attacking them, we are going to ask if they know where the real kidnappers of the Lady Amara are."

"Right. Okay, good. That's a good idea," Merlin replied.

"Good. Are you sure you will be able to come with us, you don't have to."

"What? And leave you to fend for yourself, honestly Arthur, you wouldn't last two days without me." 

"Don't make me laugh Merlin." Arthur chuckled out.

~

Arthur could not get the image of Percy and Merlin out of his head. It was infuriating enough that Merlin seemed to be so close to Gwaine and Arthur knew that he was equally as close to Lancelot. Merlin was the only person Arthur felt he could trust with anything but it seemed he was not that person for Merlin. And it hurt.

He continued striding through the castle corridors, pausing only when he hears suspicious whispers coming from whoever is around the corner,

"I want to make him mine, I will pay whatever cost."

"What has got into you? We didn't come here to lure away Uther's servants."

"Yes I know, but he is a truly exquisite creature, I would be willing to share him with you. Let me approach Uther with an offer at the very least."

Arthur's stomach turned at what he was hearing. He heard a deep sigh, 

"I won't stop you. But don't let boy this distract you from our goal here." The man he now recognised as Lord Dawain said ominously.

Arthur breathed deeply through his nose trying to believe that there was a reasonable explanation for what he just heard. He could come up with nothing. Shaking his head, he continued through the halls to his chambers.

"Arthur!" Morgana made him jump slightly as he was just opening the door to his chambers,

"Morgana...what do you want?"

"I am coming with you, well not just me actually, Gwen's coming too!"

"What? No you are not." Arthur said sternly, "What will father think?"

"Who cares what Uther thinks?"

"That's treason Morgana."

"You can't stop us."

"I don't think Sir Lancelot would appreciate you encourage the woman he is courting in danger like this."

"Well he will be there won't he, if he is that worried he will be able to keep an eye on her."

"This is a serious quest Morgana to find the Lady Amara."

"Exactly why I want to come."

Arthur was tired of arguing he just left it and closed the door behind him once he was in chambers.

He breathed a sigh and couldn't help but notice the emptiness Merlin left in his room when he wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy please leave comments they make me considerably more inspired to update <3


End file.
